Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (446 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (403 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (347 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (316 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (296 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (289 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (288 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (286 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (266 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (254 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (246 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (236 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (236 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (234 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (227 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (226 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (223 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (218 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (215 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (214 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (211 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (211 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (210 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (201 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (200 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (195 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (193 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (192 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (191 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (191 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (190 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (188 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (188 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (184 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (182 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (181 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (181 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (180 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (178 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (176 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (176 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (170 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (169 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (168 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (167 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (166 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (165 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (163 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (163 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (162 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (156 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (155 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (154 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (152 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (151 VA titles) (American) † #J. Michael Tatum (151 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (150 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (147 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (146 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (145 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (143 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (143 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (140 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (140 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (138 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (137 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (136 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (133 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (130 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (125 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (123 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (122 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (121 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (120 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (120 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (118 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (116 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (116 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (113 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (112 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (112 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (111 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (111 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (110 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (110 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (110 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (109 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (107 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (107 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (107 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (106 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (105 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (104 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (104 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (104 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (103 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (100 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (100 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (100 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia